epobasketfandomcom-20200213-history
Checkin template
This page is NOT intended for the check-in. Just as draft-page for future Sunday-sessions. Please don't modify. Thanks. = This is our check-in site for the BB-Weekend-sessions and BB-tournaments = * If you need assistance, send an email to gschiwy(at)epo.org --> replace the (at) by @ (this is just to ensure that no web-robot is automatically picking up my email address.). Or wrodriguez(at)epo.org * Editing of the Sunday-checkin page should be possibly by everybody (no restrictions) - please just click on "Edit", add your name(s) and click "Publish", do not change the rest of the page if not necessary. * If you believe you should have edit-rights on this Wiki, eg for maintaining the League- or Tournament-pages, please drop me a line at above mentioned email-address. If you could indicate for what team you are playing, that would be great. I hope it is straight-forward for everyone? Just add your name to the list in the "Edit"-mode and "Publish", once ready. Thanks, and see you soon ! Georg P.S.: Looking for the tournaments page? - Check the navigation on the top-bar under "Wiki Content" or click here . ---- = Check-in for Sunday, xx.xx.2020, 12:30 - 14:30 = * Location: (Tinbergenstraat/Van Benthemlaan) & directions How does it work ? * Registration is mandatory !!! * 'Everyone' needs to show a valid, official ID when entering the premises. * Under "Wiki Content" just go on the "Sunday Checkin"-page, click on "Edit" and replace the text by your first + last name and indicate in brackets that you are a guest. Once finished click on "Publish"! * If you are not 100% that you can make it, please add your name starting from the bottom (indicating also the probability...if possible) * We may not have a "guest"-only session. So if less than 2 home-players are registered, the session is automatically cancelled unless otherwise stated - sorry about that house-rule. * Please NO check-in editing after Friday 18:00 !!! In this case, try to contact me directly gschiwy(at)epo.org or 06-40272829 ! Otherwise you might have trouble getting on site and in the gym. # Reserved for first home player (replace by entering your name in edit-mode - please indicate (home) behind the name if you are one?!) # Reserved for second home player (replace by entering your name in edit-mode - please indicate (home) behind the name if you are one?!) # First Guest Player (replace by entering your name in edit-mode - please indicate (guest) behind the name if you are one?!) # Second Guest Player (replace by entering your name in edit-mode - please indicate (guest) behind the name if you are one?!) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # 8 players are the absolute minimum - If this number is reached, the session will go through if there are also 2 home players on the list ! # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Enter Name (guest / home) # Please insert your name above, starting from the bottom if you are not 100% sure that you can make it ! Guest List (non-player --> spectators) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) # Enter Name (guest) ----